Please Forgive Me
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Puck and Kurt have been together for a few months and Kurt just can't watch Puck flirt with anymore girls. He's only supposed to have eyes for Kurt.


_So this turned out longer and more angsty than I had intended... but there is a happy ending. I don't own either Glee or Please Forgive Me, which is by Bryan Adams, and the song isn't as angst-ridden as I've made it seem here but it just seemed to work... Enjoy!_

**Please Forgive Me**

Everyone had noticed that Kurt wasn't quite as shiny or that Puck wasn't quite as Puck-ish and as much as they tried to help, neither boy would open up about what happened.

No one had actually connected the two of them, however they had been seeing each other for almost two months. No one had seemed to notice.

Kurt still went out with Mercedes and Tina and Puck was still playing football and tossing Jacob Ben Israel into the dumpster. Kid was always all up in everyone's business and he hadn't even figured out what was going on with Puck and Kurt.

It had been a week since the pair had fought. Then Mercedes had found out.

**X**

The pair had gone to the mall in a nearby town and when Kurt had come out of the change room, he'd found Puck flirting with some college girls. They had all giggled and written their numbers on his arm.

Puck had simply smiled that cocksure smile of his and let them giggle and fawn over him.

Kurt had been hurt and had stormed out of the store without buying anything. Puck had seen him and told the girls that he had to go and raced after him.

'Kurt, Babe, what's wrong?' he asked catching him to him.

'I don't feel well,' he replied tersely.

'I'll take you home,' he replied, wrapping his arm around Kurt's slim waist.

Kurt nodded and pulled away.

Puck waited until they were on the highway before breaking the silence, 'what did I do?'

Kurt didn't reply, just simply rested his head against the window.

'Please, Kurt.'

'It's just supposed to be me,' Kurt finally replied.

Puck glanced at Kurt, completely confused.

'You keep flirting with everything that has tits!' Kurt finally blurted, 'no matter where were we go, you just end up flirting with that pretty blond or the red head with the big tits, but it's just supposed to be me!' he shouted.

'Kurt, Babe, it doesn't mean anything, it's harmless,' Puck tried to placate.

'It's not harmless to me, you don't even look at me when we go out and it's supposed to be _our_ time,' he stated, trying valiantly to not cry.

'Kurt,' he tried again but Kurt held up his hand, and Puck sighed but shut up.

'You hungry?' Puck asked about 20 minutes later.

'Whatever.'

Puck sighed but pulled into the parking lot of the Wendy's, he knew that Kurt preferred it to anything else.

Kurt sighed and followed him into the restaurant, 'I'll be right back,' he said, nodding to the bathroom. Puck nodded and headed to the counter to order.

When Kurt found Puck, he was flirting shameless with the brunette behind the counter, he watched as Puck lifted her hand to his knuckles and kissed them.

Kurt's vision blurred as he turned and fled.

Puck began to worry when Kurt didn't come back from the bathroom, he went to look and found it empty.

He bolted from the restaurant, food forgotten, but Kurt was nowhere to be found. Cursing he sped down the road. He didn't have to go far, he found Kurt sitting at a bus stop.

'Kurt?'

'We're done, Puck,' Kurt stated, his eyes not looking up from where he was frantically scribbling in his notebook.

Puck staggered as his heart clinched in his chest and blood rushed through his ears.

'Kurt, no,' Puck pleaded, dropping to his knees in front of the other boy.

Kurt finally looked up at Puck and his heart shattered at the pain in those blue-green eyes.

He had caused that!

'You're not ready to be with one person and I can't just sit back and watch you flirt with every girl you find while you use me for your amusement.'

'No,' Puck denied but suddenly a honking caused Kurt to jump.

Mercedes was sitting, watching the pair, and Kurt jumped up and rushed to the car, 'Baby boy?' she asked, concerned and confused because of Puck's presence.

'Just, drive, please,' He whispered. She nodded and with a glance at a devastated Puck, she pulled away.

When Kurt was sure that Puck wasn't following them, he crumpled into himself and sob, horrible heart-wrenching sobs. Mercedes pulled over and pulled her boy into her arms as he told everything.

**X**

So a week later found Kurt trying to hold it together as Mercedes glared daggers at Puck, which he ignored as he tried to figure out what he could do to fix his serious fuck up.

'I feel like,' Rachael started to rant about how she should be the lead and how if she sang they would win for sure, not that he was actually listening to her. Of course!

'Schue, I want to sing,' he announced, as he stood and moved to talk to the band.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Puck.

_It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on_

_So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me_

_This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do  
Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch _

Try as he might, he just couldn't sing as his voice cracked and the damn he'd been trying to hold together since Kurt had driven away with Mercedes finally broke.

Quinn, Brittany and Tina were crying softly into their boyfriend's shoulders as Finn, Sam, Artie and Mike watched in confusion. Rachael was just trying to figure out what was going on. Puck didn't cry. Not about anything.

'I'm sorry, Kurt, you have no idea, I just, I'm so scared, I have no idea why this fantastic guy would want to be with me. You could have anyone you wanted but you chose me and it just didn't seem real,' Puck was now on his knees beside Kurt, who was openly crying, 'You mean everything to me, you make me want to be the best that I can be and I just... I fucked it up, I know... but please, I won't, ever again,' he begged, burying his head in Kurt's lap. 'It hurts without you.'

'Noah,' Kurt whispered brokenly, his hand going to that disheveled Mohawk.

Suddenly Noah was pulling Kurt down into his lap and the pair simply held each other. The week had been torture for them both.

'I'm sorry,' no one was really sure who was apologizing but Mr. Schue was pretty sure it was both of them.

No one said anything as the two boys found comfort in each other. Schue was surprised to hear that one of them was singing. Kurt pulled himself out of Noah's arms and continued the song.

_We're still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on  
You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you  
I remember the nights ya know I still do_

_One thing I'm sure of  
Is the way we make love  
And the one thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'..._

_Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me _

When the pair finished, everyone cheered and surrounded the pair, congratulating them on their song and on being together.

Kurt was still a little hesitant about being with Noah, but they had only been together for two days and had only been at school and at Kurt's place. Burt had yelled and cursed at Noah and threatened to castrate him if he ever hurt Kurt again. Puck had nodded and said that he would find Burt if that ever happened.

So here they were on Friday night and they were going to the movies. Kurt had offered to get the tickets and Puck was buying the snacks, popcorn and large root beers and M&M's. When Kurt appeared next to Noah the taller boy had fairly beamed at him.

'There you are,' he said softly, giving Kurt a peck on the lips, causing the girl who was taking their order to scowl.

'She's been throwing herself at him for like 5 minutes, all he did was smile and order his food and tell her that he was already with someone who rocked his world,' the girl behind them offered.

'He didn't pay you to say that did he?' he asked sceptically.

The girl and her boyfriend laughed when Noah gave an indignant "Hey!"

'No, he didn't, in fact he looked really uncomfortable and kept looking for you, apparently.'

Kurt offered the pair a smile, 'thanks,' he said, taking his large drink from the counter, following Noah to their theatre.

They settle in the fairly empty theatre, either they were wicked early or no one else wanted to see this movie, Noah hadn't ever heard of it but Kurt was practically vibrating in his seat.

'Thank you,' Kurt offered suddenly as he kissed Noah softly.

'You know I love you, right?'

'I love you too,' Kurt beamed, and Noah covered his eyes, 'turn down the wattage!' he mocked.

'Jerk,' Kurt pouted, swatting at Noah.

Noah flipped up the arm rest that was between them and pulled Kurt closer leaving his arm around Kurt, the popcorn settled between them. Kurt dumped the bag of M&M's into the popcorn and settled to watch the movie that was supposed to start soon.


End file.
